The present invention relates to a mounting device which fastens a reflector to the spokes of a bicycle wheel quickly and stably.
The wheels of a bicycle are generally fastened with reflectors for reflecting light so as to prevent collision. FIGS. 1 and 2 show a structure of bicycle wheel reflector mounting device according to the prior art, which is comprised of a reflector having a through hole in the center and an elongated groove on one side, and a headed screw fastened to the through hole by a nut to hold down the spoke in the groove. One drawback of this structure of bicycle wheel reflector mounting device is that a hand tool is needed to fasten the headed screw and the nut together. Another drawback of this structure of bicycle wheel reflector mounting device is that the nut may disconnect from the headed screw easily when the bicycle runs over a rugged road surface.
FIG. 3 shows another structure of bicycle wheel reflector mounting device according to the prior art, which is comprised of a reflector having a center through hole and an annular outside flange around the center through hole at one side, a split plug member fitted into the annular outside flange and fastened in place by a screw permitting the spoke to be retained in two opposite notches on the annular outside flange. This structure of bicycle wheel reflector mounting device is complicated in structure, and therefore its manufacturing cost is relatively high.